


Приключение для одного

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: однажды Муми-папа обнаружил, что Муми-мама пропала...





	Приключение для одного

— Дорогая! — Муми-папа высунул мордочку из дверей. — Дорогая, ты где? Я закончил главу! Хочешь, я тебе ее почитаю?

Он вышел из комнаты и остановился. В доме стояла странная тишина. Никто не возился, не гремел посудой, не напевал что-то под нос, не шлепал чуть слышно лапками по полу, и не булькал на плите кипящий суп или компот.

— Дорогая, — еще раз позвал Муми-папа.

Он помолчал и продолжил:

— Я хочу прочитать эту главу тебе, только тебе, понимаешь? Конечно, я прочитаю ее всей семье, и друзьям Муми-тролля тоже, когда они вернутся с прогулки. Но это будет совсем не то!

Он спустился на первый этаж. Там было все так же тихо, только лежали на уголке дивана полосатый передник и черная сумка Муми-мамы. Сначала Муми-папа не обратил на это внимания, как не обращал внимания на суету, или на убранный до последней пылинки дом, или на готовый завтрак, или на принесенную ему чашечку чаю. Он еще раз позвал Муми-маму, сел, и вдруг понял: что-то случилось.

Не бывает Муми-мамы без ее сумки. Ведь в этой сумке — то, что может понадобиться в любую минуту: желудочный порошок, и запасные носки, и карамельки, и даже проволока, чтобы что-нибудь смастерить или починить. Стоило кому-нибудь из детей или самому Муми-папе влипнуть в неприятности, как из сумки, будто по волшебству, появлялось решение любой проблемы. Для себя же Муми-мама хранила в этой сумке пудреницу. «И как же она без пудреницы?» — обеспокоенно подумал Муми-папа.

Он мазнул лапой по тумбочке — на ней был тоненький-тоненький, почти неощутимый слой пыли. От прикосновения остался след.

Муми-папа еще сохранял спокойствие. Он подумал, куда же она могла исчезнуть. Может быть, в лесок возле дома? Обычно туда все члены их семьи уходили, когда были расстроены или рассержены. Но Муми-папа, как ни старался, не припомнил, что бы такое могло огорчить Муми-маму. 

Он пошел в лесок, соображая, что же случилось. Вот и столбик, на котором они разместили однажды найденный в очередном приключении снежный шар — в нем так красиво кружились снежинки. Рядом — один-единственный след. Отпечаток маленькой лапы, который мог принадлежать только Муми-маме. Муми-папа с облегчением перевел дух: значит, она была здесь! А раз так, то он сейчас найдет ее… и спросит, что стряслось, как она могла забыть сумку и когда же будет обед.

Деревья расступились, и Муми-папа увидел старую купальню. «Может быть, она просто решила навестить Туу-Тикки? — подумал он. — Но без сумки? Нет, так не бывает!»

Возле стены купальни лежали цветные мелки. Муми-папа никогда их не видел. Если бы Муми-мама купила их для детей, рисунки красовались бы уже и на потолке. «Значит, не наши, — решил он. — Это Туу-Тикки! Вот и стену разрисовала… Но почему мелками, ведь их смоет первый же дождь?»

Наверное, Туу-Тикки решила временно украсить стены купальни, чтобы ей было веселее в компании невидимых мышек и прочих странных существ. А после дождя нарисовать что-нибудь другое. Муми-папа присмотрелся.

На стене красовались скалы. Острые, чужие и холодные, на которые не мог бы взобраться ни один муми-тролль. И немногочисленные деревья, сумевшие зацепиться корнями за эти грозные скалы, были такими же — враждебными, искривленными и готовыми противостоять всему миру. Над скалами кружила хищная птица, а из пещеры выглядывал оскаленный волк. Внизу скалы уходили в бурное и очень неприветливое море. Муми-папа наклонился, чтобы разглядеть то, что море выбросило на берег.

Топор.

Как море могло выбросить топор?

Трость. Тетрадку. Разбитую тарелку.

«Да ведь это моя тетрадь с мемуарами», — сообразил Муми-папа.

А вдали в море виднелся парус, и это не был парус «Приключения». В свое приключение Муми-мама хотела бы уйти одна, каким бы оно ей ни представлялось.

И тогда Муми-папа вдруг подумал, что в сумке Муми-мамы для нее была лишь пудреница, а остальное — для него и для детей. И что всякий раз, когда они поднимали парус на «Приключении», все самые интересные открытия и исследования делали он с Муми-троллем, а Муми-мама собирала вещи перед путешествием, потом раскладывала их на месте, потом готовила походную трапезу, потом собирала вещи, чтобы плыть обратно… И еще — что Муми-мама, кажется, просила его то ли наколоть дров, то ли помочь ей что-то приготовить, но он был увлечен написанием мемуаров и так и не откликнулся.

Муми-папа надолго замолчал и задумался.

А потом взял мелки и нарисовал на скалах маленького Муми-папу, который уже наколол дров, заварил чай и выглядывает, держа ладонь козырьком, где же Муми-мама. И подписал: «Приключения продолжаются, если тебя кто-то ждет!»

…Он как раз закончил вытирать пыль, когда на плите зашипел убежавший компот, а дверь хлопнула.

— Я сварил твой любимый компот, дорогая, — сказал он, заслышав легкий топоток Муми-мамы. Дети врывались, вовсю шлепая лапами, и только Муми-мама ходила легко, словно по воздуху. — С абрикосами. Дети его не любят, поэтому он будет только для тебя. А хочешь, я почитаю тебе главу, которую закончил утром? Только тебе.

— Ну да, дорогой, — рассеянно откликнулась Муми-мама. Коленка у нее была оцарапана, лапы в пыли, на щеке остался след, будто по ней мазнуло корабельным канатом, и вся она пахла солью. — Большое спасибо!

Она все еще отсутствовала — или присутствовала, но не полностью. «Научи меня уходить в картину», — хотел сказать Муми-папа, но промолчал. Он умел уходить в воспоминания, в которые Муми-мама не вторгалась, Муми-тролль — в найденную им пещеру на берегу… В конце концов, у каждого тролля, даже если он Муми-мама, должен быть путь, по которому можно пройти только в одиночку.


End file.
